The Chains That Bind You
by Pryzeofsin
Summary: *EDITED*An after the game Aurikku *heehee* There's a new goverment in spria...theres also a new threat...REVIEW
1. Prolouge: explination of the system

  


**_~*The Chains that bind you*~_**  


  
WARNING: This is an AuRikku story. If you DON'T like the pairing then get away...  
  
Prolouge:  
  
Explinations of the new system:  
  
After the final defeat of Sin, the people of Spira recovered quickly, building towns and cities in places that they never before dared to build them. Spira was at the height of its time.  
  
But there was still one problem. Since apparently the teaching of Yevon had been false, they had to come up with a new way to conduct them selves, something like a new form of government.  
  
After a half a year a debating on their next form of "government" a scholar came forward with a new idea.  
  
He told them that a long time ago (way before Zanarkand) the world, which was known as Earth, had a basic form of government known as a Republic. As a Republic representatives from each country were elected to come to a huge capital and make decisions base on what the "common people" wanted.  
  
Every one agreed that this was the best way to go.  
  
So they chose a president, and representatives (senators) from each of the following countries: Gagazet (the Ronsos), Besaid, Macalaina, Linblum (formerly the Calmlands), Kilika, D'jose, Guaddo, The MoonFlow, Luca, Sanubia (The Al'Bhed), Remiem (sp?), and Baaj.  
  
The people established Bevelle as their capital city.  
*************************************   
  
What every on was now doing :  
  
After the pilgrimage LuLu, Wakka and Yuna returned to Besaid to live a somewhat peaceful life until the decision of the Republic came along.  
  
Yuna was, without ANY objections, elected president. She gladly accepted her new task.  
  
Lulu decided that it might be good for her to be a senator. No one in Besaid objected for fear of the black mage's wrath.  
  
Wakka returned to playing BlitzBall and now the Aurochs are having their best season ever (which isn't saying a lot...*sweatdrop*).  
  
Kimari returned to Gagazet with the few remaining Ronsos to help re-build their home. Even though he really didn't want to he was elected to be the Senator for the Ronsos.  
  
Rikku, along with coping for her losses of Auron, also returned home with her father and rebuilt the Al'Bhed's home better than it was before. Rikku decided that she need something new to do (and to keep her mind off the "death" of a former guardian) so she decided to try out BlitzBall. She is now one of the Star Players for the Al'Bhed Psyches. And in an unexpected turnabout she is now the Senator for the Al'Bhed.  
  
And this is where our story begins, 3 years later........  
  
*************************  
Go read chapter one!!!!!!!! Its up too!!!!!!   



	2. chapter 1: Sucess and rebirth

**_*~Chapter 1: Success and Rebirth~*  
_**

  
Rikku stared inattentively at the ground counting the colorful tiles that made up their locker room. She always thought the "pre-game" rituals that her fellow teammates were extremely lame. If they won it was because they were a good team, not because of some stupid chant.  
  
But she didn't complain. She figured that by doing the "boring rituals", it gave the team the confidence that they **CAN** win.  
  
"Huf mad'c ku uid drana yht gelg cusa ycc!!" the captain yelled. Everyone put their hand in the center for the typical "hands in" thing (I have no idea what its really called...).  
  
"Yoa, Yoa Lybeh'!" Everyone yelled in return.  
  
Rikku sighed in relief. Now came the easy part, winning the game. Three years of being a good player had made her very confident, but it suited her.  
****************************************************  
(insert long boring Blitzball game....sorry, people, I just don't wanna write it. I might go back and put it in later...much later. Or if You wanna write it and send it to me feel free, I'll give you credit for it...)  
****************************************************  
  
Rikku ran into the locker room dripping wet. Their defeat over the Goers was expected. She grabbed a towel off the shelves in the corner of the room an sat on one of the wooden benches, waiting patiently for the all of her team mates to come back.  
  
"Rikku, what cha doin' later?" a girl named Nige asked sitting down besides Rikku. Nige was the only other girl and the only non-Al Bhed in the team, but Rikku had to admit, she was a great player.  
  
"Umm, I have to go to some boring thing that Senators are expected to go to..." she said ringing out her waist length hair on the floor.  
  
She smiled "Must be nice, I have to look after my little sister," She sighed. "Huge fun..."  
  
Rikku giggled standing up, "Yeah, well, you don't have three bro-" she was cut off when the rest of the guys entered the locker room yelling and hooting of their victory.  
  
  
The captain called every one over to the center of the room. Rikku sighed and complied. "Aight you guys, next week we play the Aurochs. We may have met our match on that game. I want every one to practice real hard over the next few days." he nodded mainly to himself, "Aight that's it, dismissed!"  
  
Rikku shook her head. Captain always had kept this team running like an army brigade. She smiled and grabbed her clothes out of her locker. "I'll se ya' later Nige!" Rikku said, walking calmly out of the locker room before anyone could hold her up any further. As soon as she felt she was out of sight of any one she took off in a full speed dash to the players parking lot.   
  
_I only lied to Nige cause there would bee too many questions about my intentions if I were to tell her the real place I was going, _Rikku convinced herself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
Auron sat under the shade of a large tree, staring absently out into the field before him. He raised his large jug to his lips and took a swallow of saké. Someone behind him chuckled.  
  
"It always thought that death would cure that nasty habit of yours," Braska joked, coming to stand behind the nonchalant Auron.  
  
He shook his head and smirked. "No, the only thing that's changed is that it never seems to run out..." Auron replied looking into the jug with his good eye.  
  
Braska chuckled and took a seat next to his friend. "Auron," he finally said after a few moments of silence.  
  
Auron looked at Braska, not really liking his change in mood. "What's the problem now...?" Auron asked tiredly, looking back out into the field.  
  
"It's Tidus..."  
  
Auron sighed and rolled his eye, "What now?"  
  
"He's been sent back"  
  
Auron looked at Braska confused, "Beg pardon...?"  
  
Braska sighed. "Something has happend and who ever decieds who goes and who stays had decided that he would be the best prson for the job"  
  
"WHAT!?" Auron stood up, his movemenbt full of rage. _I should be there!!_   
  
"Auron, calm down" Braska warned standing also.  
Calm? How can I be calm? What was so much trouble that they had to send him back? It wasn't the fact that there was trouble brewing that had him so upset, but he was jealous. _Tidus gets to be with the one he loves and in stuck here..._Auron slammed his fist against the tree  
  
Seymore has also returned... Braska answered looking at the ground  
  
Auron looked back to Braska, Auron turned around and was about to walk off but Braska stopped him.   
  
"Auron..."  
  
Auron came to a hault slouching his shoulders in defeat,"what?"  
  
I thought you would have more faith in the son of Jecht than you sem to have? he said suspiciously. Auron turned around trying to grasp what his friend was getting at, But faith in him isn't the problem is it now? he chuckled  
  
Auron was about to get angry. What the hell was wrong with this man, I do not see the humor in this situation...what if the boy cant stop him?!  
  
Braska stopped and looked his former guardian smiling, Auron, your a very bad actor. I know it's not Tidus your worried about...It's my neice now isn't it?  
  
Auron turned away quickly hiding his slight blush, i don't know what your talking about... he grumbled.  
  
Braska clasped his hands behind his back and walked past Aurin with his eyes closed chuckling, well, then i guess your going back for nothing... braska sighed dramatically.  
  
Auron pushed his sungalsses back onto his face and as he did he noticed that his hand wasnt there. He heald it out in front of him looking strait through it, what the hell!?  
  
Braska turned and looked at the former guardian smiling, Don't mess things up okay?  
******************  
  
End chap one!!!  
  
well as i went back and read through the first chap i noticed how rushed it was. so i re-did it. YAY!! Oui like!?!? pleases review!!!


	3. chapter 2: discoveries

**_~*Chapter 2: Discoveries*~_**  


  
Rikku stood outside the iron gate door to the Farplane. Her emerald eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. She felt guilty for not coming to see him for the past three years, but she felt as if she couldn't handle it. Then yesterday, she had decided that it was time, that she would visit her love. But now, standing here alone, her heart beating faster than anyone's heart should ever go, she wanted to turn and run away.   
  
She reached out and touched the multi-colored substance that was the door. It was cool, silky. She moved her hands through it, letting it slip through her delicate fingers. _I have to do this..._  
  
And with that one boost of confidence, she forced herself into the Farplane.  
She stopped and gasped. She scene before her was nothing like she had ever imagined. The pyreflies were everywhere, dancing their eternal dance to an unheard song. The water was the bluest she had ever seen. The flowers were colors and hues that she could never have dreamt of. There was no definite source of sunlight that she could see, but it was bright.  
  
Her eyes came down to look at the ledge of the piece of floating rock that she was standing on. She hesitantly walked up to it, looking over the edge. She briefly wondered what would happen if she jumped, but shook the thought from her head, remembering the task at hand.   
  
She looked back out into the Farplane and closed her eyes. She searched her memories and thought of her favorite memory of Auron. The first time they had kissed.   
  
:::flash back:::   
  
Rikku was looking out over the crystal forest in deep thought, the blue hues of the forest making her skin look paler than it really was. Her eyes were a darker shade of their normal emerald. She felt someone come up behind her and immediately knew who it was, the man she had unwillingly fell in love with during the past three weeks of their journey.  
  
"Why do you have to be so cold..." she whispered, eyes brimming with tears. She would not let herself cry in front of him. Sure, he had seen her cry in the Thunder Planes, but this was different. She had to be strong now, to prove her point.  
  
"How am I being 'cold'?" He asked calmly, coming to stand behind her.   
  
"You're letting Yunie keep going with this kamikaze mission!" she yelled. She turned around, angry now, any sign that she was about to cry was gone, replaced with anger.   
  
Auron looked down at her. She was so determined. Much like himself the first time he had gone through the pilgrimage. "If Yuna wants to quit, she will..."  
  
He was right, but she really didn't want him to be. "She looks up to you...if you tell her to quit she will..." she pleaded, fresh tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"It is not my place to do so..." he sighed. He brought his gloved hand to her face and gently brushed it across her cheek. "But you keep trying to think of something to save her..." he whispered, lowering his face to hers. She shivered, trying not to think about his warm breath on her lips.  
  
Then suddenly, without warning, he kissed her. She was shocked at first, her eyes going wide, but she quickly grew accustomed to it and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and brought her closer to him. He opened his mouth and ran his tounge over her lips. She hesitantly opened her own mouth, allowing him free access.   
  
His tongue explored every possible corner of her mouth. It was then, right at that moment, that nothing else mattered. The pilgrimage was the furthest thing from his brain right now. All that mattered was her, standing there, pressed against him.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss. He looked at her with nothing but compassion in his eyes.   
  
She was breathing heavily. Her lips were slightly puffy from the kiss, and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes had gone from their normal color to about three shades lighter and filled with nothing but love, for him of all people.  
  
She tried to talk, but nothing came out.  
  
He chuckled. "Shhh" He brushed his lips across hers for one last, chaste kiss.   
"We should be getting back now. The others will be worried..." Rikku only nodded weakly. Still not trusting her voice to work.  
  
:::end flashback:::  
  
Rikku shivered, her eyes still closed. She wanted to cry even more so now, knowing that she would never again feel his lips, his body pressed against her.   
  
She opened her eyes, expecting to see her love standing before her, but there was nothing.  
  
She looked around her. He wasn't there. She could have sworn that her heart stopped beating. She tried another memory, but still nothing. She was crying now. "Auron, where are you...?" she whispered weakly.  
  
She fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands, now sobbing. Why wasn't he here? Why didn't he come to her?  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She jumped. Rikku looked up at the figure approaching her, hoping with all her heart that it would be him. But it wasn't. It was a Guado woman. She looked down at Rikku with compassion in her eyes.  
  
"It is your aircraft parked outside of Guadosalam, am I right?" Rikku nodded weakly, thanking any higher power that was watching over her that the woman didn't ask her what was wrong. How do you explain to someone that a person who was dead wasn't there in the Farplane?  
  
"There is someone trying to get ahold of you on it..." the woman said simply. She offered a hand to help Rikku up. She gladly accepted it, and stood to her feet, sniffling still. She wiped the moisture from her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you..." Rukki said, heading for the door.   
  
"Oh, Miss?" The Guado woman called after her,  
  
Rikku turned around, still on the brink of tears. "Yes?"  
  
"You will find him," she said confidently.  
  
Rikku turned around and walked through the gate to the Farplane. _What does she mean I will find him?_  
********************************************************************  
  
Mwahahaha, bet you though that it was Auron, didn't you!   
  
Anywhoo, the next chappy should be out by the end of the week. 


	4. chapter 3: Alive

  
Yay! Chappy 3. I wrote this at one o'clock in the mornin'...so be warned. (It seems like the best time to write is late night/early morning....)  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FFX, but this story is MY idea and no one else's....*growls*  
  


**_~*Chapter 3: Alive_***~  


  
Rikku stood there, looking absently at her bike. She really didn't know what to do now. He wasn't there. Why wasn't he there?  
  
She was shaken out of her thoughts when a loud buzzing came from her bike. She walked to the machina nonchalantly. She pressed the a little red button, causing a screen to rise out of the top of the handle bars.   
  
"Rikku!?" It was her father. "Frana dra ramm ryja oui paar, E'ja paan muugerk vun oui ajanofrana!!" He yelled through.  
  
"Dunno..." she almost whispered. "I've been busy..."  
  
Suddenly her father's place on the screen was taken by a very distressed Yuna.   
"Rikku, is that you!?" She was almost in tears.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong Yunie?" she said, sitting on the bike now.   
  
Yuna breathed out an obvious sigh of relief, "Rikku, I was so worried, we didn't know where you were and--"  
  
"Yuna?" Rikku said, using her real name to stress her point. "What's going on?"  
  
"Senators are being abducted!!" She said bluntly. "I was worried that's what happened to you!!"  
  
Rikku look at the screen strangely. "Wait a second, abducted?!"   
  
"Are you Senator Cyndrac?" came a deep voice from behind her.   
  
Rikku turned around and glared sharply at the man who had spoken to her. He was wearing a leathery looking mask and a long dark green robe with gold trim. He was accompanied by another person, whom she assumed to be male by the height, but they were wearing the same thing as the man who spoke, therefore she could not tell.  
  
"Rikku? Who's that?" Yuna said warily  
  
"I gotta go, Yunie, I'm outside Guadosalam..."   
  
"Rikku, wait, no... Rikku don't--" Rikku pressed the "disconnect" button and turned back to the men.   
  
"Yeah , I'm senator Cyndrac..." She said, grabbing her "God Hand' out of a pouch connect to the back of her bike.   
  
"We're gonna need you to come with us..." He took a step towards her.   
  
"I thought so..." she answered, clicking her glove into place on her right arm.  
  
"Good, then you won't make this harder than this really needs to be," he said.  
She couldn't see his face, but she could see him smirking at her. Damn cocky bastards.   
"Now, I never said that..." she smirked back at him.   
  
The shorter man looked up at the taller man and nodded. The taller man then reached inside of his robe and pulled out a small hand gun.   
  
Rikku laughed. "I've been up lots worse than that, I mean, I fought Sin." She put her hands on her hips. "Surely you don't think that I'm intimidated by a little gun?" she mused.  
  
Before Rikku could react, the man raised it into the air and squeezed the trigger.   
She braced herself for impact but she didn't feel anything. "Ha! You missed!!"   
  
The men just stood there. She looked around and suddenly felt a stinging sensation in her neck . She reached up and felt the area. She stopped. A small dart was protruding out of her neck. She grasped the end of it and yanked it out. Looking at the small dart carefully.   
  
"What the hell was that suppose to--" suddenly the world began to spin and she knew what it was. Her knees felt weak and she felt her eyes beginning to close.   
  
The last thing she remembered was someone calling her name before she hit the ground hard.  
  
************************  
Auron's lungs burned. He felt heavy, and it was hard to move. He soon realized that he couldn't breathe. He was in the water. He shot out of the cool water, the world now coming into view. He coughed up some water and a few random Mewes of plants. He opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in the Moon Flow. The Moon Flow must be another link to the Farplane, imagine that...  
  
Standing there in the cool water he felt strange. His whole perspective was different. He looked into the water and gasped. He had two eyes. The scar was still there but his eye was open, and working. He rubbed it making sure it was really there and he wasn't hallucinating from the lack of oxygen.   
  
That though stopped him also. Lack of oxygen? Supposedly he was dead, he didn't need to breathe...  
  
He only had one explanation: he was alive, really alive. He stood there a few more seconds just staring at himself in the water, still slightly shocked at his discovery. Someone yelled at him from the shore.   
  
"Hey there, are you all right out there!?" they yelled from then shore.  
  
Auron yelled back at the person gleefully, "Perfect!" He began the short trek to the shore. When he got there, he looked around. He was on the side closer to Guadosalam. _Good, I can see if there's anyone I can question there..._ he thought. He started off towards the "root" city.   
  
As he walked, everything was different somehow. He really wasn't surprised, considering that it had been 3 years since he had been in Spira, but amazingly there were no fiends, and also not many people on the path either.  
  
He was getting close, as he could tell by the thickening of the roots. Suddenly he heard voices. He stepped into an area dense with trees close to the opening by the gate. He didn't really know why he decided to hide from the people, but he did.   
  
It was then that he saw her. The girl, now a woman, who had plagued his thoughts for the past three years. She was beautiful. More than he ever dreamed that she would be.   
  
Her blonde hair was now at least waist length, but it was tied up into a very high pony tail on top of her head with many small braids surrounding the center, and many more falling against her shoulders and down her back. The blue head band that she had tied around her head brought out the emerald of her eyes.  
  
Her child's body had transformed into a woman, and boy did she seem to like to flaunt it. She was wearing less than she had been three years ago. An orange bikini top and a very short skirt that was low enough on her hips that showed the matching orange thong. Around her hips was the same utility belt that she had worn in the last journey. (a/n: Yes, I know, that's exactly what she looks like in FFX-2)  
  
He looked at the two men who were there with her. All he could see were their robed backs. He didn't like the situation at all. He could barely hear what they were saying, but he could tell that they wanted Rikku to come with them.   
Obviously she didn't like the situation either, because she decided that it was necessary to put her glove on.   
  
Being her, she wouldn't go down without a fight. He smirked. He decided not to intervene quite yet. She was strong, she could take them.   
  
He saw the taller of the two men reach inside of his robe, pulling out some kind of small shooting weapon, and pointed it at Rikku, shooting her in the neck.   
It seemed that she didn't feel it, because she was still spouting off at the mouth. He decided it was then time to intervene. "Rikku!!" he called, running from the bushes.   
  
"What the hell!?" The shorter man turned aroun,d only to be meet with a leather clad fist, contacting with his jaw, and sending him flying into a near by tree. The taller man moved to attack, but the shorter man stopped him.   
  
"No, don't!" He called standing up from the ground dusting himself off. "You wont get very far with him. That's Sir Auron..." he said matter of factly.  
  
The taller man looked from Auron to the shorter man, then back to Auron. Then he finally spoke. "I though he was dead..."   
  
"So did I..." he growled, wiping the blood that was not trickling from his mouth.   
  
"C'mon, we can get the girl later."   
  
"Not if I can help it," he replied darkly.  
  
"Grrr..." The shorter man ran off into Guadosalam, the taller man on his heels.   
  
Auron walked over to Rikku and picked her up off the ground, looking tentatively at her face. _It's good to be back..._ He sighed inwardly to himself.   
  
He heard a low humming coming from the distance. It was coming toward them. _Great, what now?_ He turned around, looking into the air. He saw an airship speeding through the air from the south. _What timing._ The ship stopped directly overhead. Yuna ran out onto the deck and looked down at him shocked.  
  
"SIR AURON!?!?" She yelled over the engines.   
  
"I think so!" He yelled back. He decided to stop her from asking further questions. "She was drugged!" He yelled.   
  
"There's no place to land! We'll have to send down a rope!"  
Auron shook his head. "There's no way it will work! Meet me back out by the Moon Flow!"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Cid!" And with that, she was gone back inside the ship. Shortly afterward, it sped off back the way it came.   
  
Auron looked at the bike and smiled. It was the quickest way. He slipped onto it holding the unconscious Rikku in front if him.   
  
He looked down at the controls and frowned. This might not be so easy after all. He pressed a few buttons here and there. Nothing worked. It was then he saw a key. He turned it, and the engine revved to life. The rest was easy, just like piloting the snow machina.. Kinda....  
******************************************************************************  
HeeHee, So Sir Auron is alive!!! Sorry bout all the typos and spelling errors (if there are any, I'm sure my octopusinc will find them....*growls*). I'm going to SanFran next week so I might mot post anymore for a while. I'll try to get another chappy out this week, but I highly doubt it....*sweatdrop* 


	5. Notice!

Damn its been since forever since I posted on this fic, well ive been really busy with school and stuff...welll i swear ill get then next 3 chapters out within the next 2 months or so.... im gonna have to go back and Edit the first 3 so that they fit along side withFinal Fantasy x-2... damn. So remember that when I finally post the 4th chapter to go back and read the others over again, or at least scan for the differnces so you will not be confued...  
  
Sorry for the inconvience.  
  
Love,

Ruki The Sake Fairy


End file.
